fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Huczna uczta Część 5
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to piąta część pięcioczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Przyszedł czas na ostateczne rozwiązanie wszystkich wątków tego pokolenia - czy Moranica i Zoltan nareszcie zostaną małżeństwem, czy Summer i Stephanie się pogodzą, czy poza Fineaszem, Ferbem i Jasmine jest jeszcze ktoś bioniczny oraz wiele innych... Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Ferb Fletcher; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Claire Curvehead; *Zack Davenport; *Buford Van Stomm; *Summer Outside; *Pharrell Tieced; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Grażwid Kviesis; *Vladimir Lebiediew; *B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.; *Marcus Plus Cosinus; *Stephanie Winner; *Ziemowit Davenport; *Zbysława Davenport; *Pastor; *Stefa Hirano Scenariusz (Fineasz i Izabela opowiadają o wydarzeniach z poprzednich odcinków) Fineasz: Odbył się 61. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji, w którym startował nasz kraj, jednak w finale został wraz z Australią zdyskwalifikowany. Izabela: Polecieliśmy do Wilkowyj, by potem powstrzymać Brendę i Jasmine przed przejęciem władzy nad światem. Fineasz: Jeremiasz musiał wybrać pomiędzy śmiercią Fretki, a śmiercią ich dziecka. Ostatecznie nasza siostra przeżyła. Summer tymczasem postanowiła rzucić G-Tech i na zawsze wrócić do Waszyngtonu. Izabela: Moranica ostatecznie zmusiła Zoltana do ślubu, który miał się odbyć na Księżycu. Podczas przygotować zostali porwani przez zabójcę wynajętego przez Vladimira, gdzie Moranica miała sen i postanowiła, że musi odwołać ślub. Fineasz: Baljeet chciał zrobić swojej dziewczynie niespodziankę i złożyć jej wizytę. Szkoda, że Summer wpadła na ten sam pomysł. Gdy dojechała do G-Tech'u, wraz z Bufordem dowiedziała się, że Stephanie została porwana przez Marcusa. Izabela: B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. rozpoczęła realizować swój niecny plan. Gdy Fineasz i Ferb zobaczyli ich siedzibę, zostali zamknięci w klatce i dowiedzieli się, że Pepe to tajny agent! Fineasz: Szok, co nie? Fretka tymczasem nie wierzyła, że facet, który nas śledził, to nasz ojciec, Pharrell. Postanowiła więc odkopać jego grób, który był... pusty! No i jakieś pijaki ją zamknęły w trumnie. Izabela: Ten odcinek będzie przedostatnim w tym sezonie, więc akcji i zaskoczeń będzie tu niemało... Czytajcie! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Huczna uczta Część 5. (Na Księżycu. Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe siedzą w klatce umieszczonej w dużym kraterze zasłoniętym szklaną kopułą. Na szczycie kopuły znajduje się wysoki słup z małą obręczą na górze) Fineasz: Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś tajnym agentem? (Pepe terkocze) Ferb: Chyba dlatego, że nie potrafi mówić. Pepe, dlaczego nam nie pokazałeś, że jesteś tajnym agentem? (Do środka kopuły wchodzi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Odpalamy właśnie maszynę. Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć, jak działa, to spójrzcie w górę. (Wszyscy spoglądają w górę i dostrzegają, jak ciepło ze Słońca zmierza w stronę Księżyca. Przechodzi przez znajdujący się na szczycie słupa pierścień i w postaci oślepiającego promienia szybko zmierza ku Ziemi) Dundersztyc: Ten promień ciepła przebije skorupę ziemską i doprowadzi do szybkiego ogrzania jądra Ziemi, a w konsekwencji do podwyższenia temperatury na powierzchni planety. Choć planeta jest też w ciągłym ruchu, to może ją też przeciąć na pół. Nieważne, i tak przejmiemy władzę nad światem. (Dundersztyc wychodzi) Fineasz: Musimy stąd szybko wyjść. (Tymczasem przed namiotem weselnym. Izabela i Claire przyglądają się oślepiającemu promieniowi przebiegającemu nad namiotem, natomiast Zack spogląda w kamienie pod jego nogami) Izabela: Co to jest?! Zack: Jakieś kamienie. Claire: W górę patrz! Zack: W kurę? To na Księżycu są kury? Claire: "W górę", ty głucha siekiero! Zack: Aaaa... w górę! Ale tu same kratery są, gór nie widać. Izabela: Musimy znaleźć Fineasza i Ferba. Obstawiam, że to ich sprawka! Zack: Że nie ma tu gór? (Izabela i Claire robią facepalm'a) Izabela: Biegnijmy w stronę źródła tego promienia! (Izabela i Claire biegną w stronę siedziby B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. Zack biegnie za dziewczynami. Tymczasem na Ziemi. Buford wygląda przez okno, natomiast Summer robi coś na tablecie) Summer: Znalazłam! Dosyć szybko to poszło. 35°14'N 129°38'W, czyli Ocean Spokojny, niedaleko San Francisco. Nie dotrzemy tam! Buford: Chyba że ukradniemy Zoltanowi hiperodrzutowiec. Summer: O nie, nie mam zamiaru kraść! Buford: Ale pomyśl, tu chodzi o życie Stephanie! Przecież ten świr może jej coś zrobić. No i masz też szansę na ostateczne pogodzenie się ze Steph... Summer: Hmmm... ale ty nie masz 18 lat, nie chcę z tobą lecieć! (Chwilę później. Summer stoi naprzeciwko Buforda, który opiera się na ramieniu Pharrell'a) Summer: Umie pan sterować samolotami? Pharrell: Byłem w wojsku i zajmowałem się takimi sprawami. Summer: To mogę lecieć, ale najpierw wyślę SMS'a do Baljeet'a. (Tymczasem na waszyngtońskim peronie, w pociągu. Baljeet i jakaś kobieta siedzą razem w przedziale) Kobieta: Przepraszam, czy przeszkadzałoby panu, gdybym chwilę porozmawiała z... Baljeet: TAK. Kobieta: No dobrze. (Kobieta wyjmuje telefon i coś ogląda) Kobieta: Ojeju, jaki słodki kotek! A ten... ooo, jaki uroczy! Ups, biedny kiciuś. Och, co za słodziaczek! Chciałabym takiego... (Baljeet przykłada głowę do szyby i zaczyna płakać. Tymczasem na cmentarzu w Danville. Fretka budzi się i zauważa, że leży w trumnie) Fretka: AAA!!! Umarłam?! Ale kiedy był mój pogrzeb? NA POMOC!!! Ratunku! (Cisza. Nikt nie słyszy Fretki) Fretka: Wiem, zadzwonię po pomoc. (Fretka wyciąga lewą ręką telefon z kieszeni i wpisuje numer alarmowy) Z telefonu: Straż pożarna, słucham? Fretka: Ratunku! Zostałam uwięziona w trumnie. (Rozmówca wybucha śmiechem) Fretka: To nie jest śmieszne! Z telefonu: Dobrze, dobrze... proszę podać adres cmentarza. Fretka: Kurde, to jest na ulicy Franklina chyba. Z telefonu: A adres nagrobka? Fretka: Pharrell Tieced. Z telefonu: Dobrze, zaraz wyślemy ludzi. A pani niech zdąży się nawąchać kwiatków od spodu! (Rozmówca wybucha śmiechem, a po chwili rozłącza się) Fretka: Co za barany jedne... (Tymczasem na Księżycu. Moranica i Zoltan budzą się, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Grażwid, a za nim wjeżdża Vladimir) Moranica: Doktor Ktokolwiek... Vladimir: Wolę, byś używała mojego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska. Moranica: Dla mnie zawsze będziesz doktorem Ktokolwiek, jestem za bardzo do tego przywiązana. Vladimir: Za chwilę to ty będziesz przywiązana do wielkiej wybuchowej petardy. Davenport też. Zoltan: Moranica, naprawdę nie potrafisz się uwolnić? Przecież jesteś Moranicą Uglyfoot! Moranica: Ty, faktycznie, zapomniałam. (Moranica mocno pociąga kończynami, zrywając łańcuchy. Grażwid szybko wyjmuje pistolet i kieruje go w stronę kobiety) Grażwid: Tylko się rusz, a pociągnę za spust! (Tymczasem nad oceanem. Hiperodrzutowcem leci Buford, Summer i pilotujący pojazdem Pharrell. Hiperodrzutowiec gwałtownie zwalnia, po czym zbliża się do powierzchni wody, aż w końcu zaczyna po niej brodzić) Summer: Widać ich! (Cała trójka dostrzega stojącą na wodzie platformę) Pharrell: Mam pomysł. Zrobimy takiego oldskulowego drifta i mu... Summer: Nie. Proszę, zatrzymaj się powoli obok platformy i... (Pharrell driftuje wokół platformy. Summer krzyczy wysokim głosem i mocno trzyma się swojego siedzenia, natomiast Pharrell i Buford wyciągają ręce do góry) Pharrell: Wooohoo!!! (Hiperodrzutowiec gwałtownie zatrzymuje się) Pharrell: O... skończył się gaz? (Nagle Summer, Buford i Pharrell zostają przeteleportowani na powierzchnię platformy, gdzie stoi Marcus z jakąś maszyną. W rogu siedzi związana Stephanie, która ma zasłonięte usta) Marcus: Witam. (Tymczasem na Księżycu. Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe stoją w klatce) Fineasz: Klatka jest przytwierdzona do gruntu, więc nie da rady jej unieść. Zatrzymywanie czasu też się nie przyda. A z moich mocy? Plazmogranaty, tarcza, przejmowanie kontroli... żadne się nie przyda. A chyba jakąś jeszcze moc miałem. Ferb: A to nie była teleportacja? Fineasz: O, właśnie! Złapcie mnie za ręce! (Ferb i Pepe łapią Fineasza za ręce, po czym teleportują się poza klatkę) Fineasz: Pepe, a sprawę twojego zawodu obgadamy potem. Teraz musimy powstrzymać tego naukowca przed spaleniem naszej planety. (Nagle do środka kopuły wchodzi Rodney i kilku innych naukowców B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I.) Rodney: Stać! (Tymczasem u Moranici i Zoltana. Moranica stoi przed Grażwidem, który trzyma pistolet) Grażwid: Tylko drgnij, a cię zastrzelę! Moranica: To nie mogę się podrapać po tyłku? Grażwid: Nie. Moranica: A oddychać? Grażwid: Nie. Moranica: A... Vladimir: Grażwid! (Grażwid odwraca się w stronę Vladimira) Vladimir: Ona cię zagaduje! (Moranica robi podskok, po czym z obrotu kopie Grażwida w głowę. Mężczyzna przewraca się na Vladimira) Vladimir: AŁA! Chętnie bym cię kopnął, ale jestem sparaliżowany od pasa w dół! (Moranica zabiera Grażwidowi pistolet i jedną ręką kieruje wylot urządzenia w stronę mężczyzny, natomiast drugą zrywa łańcuchy, do których przywiązany jest Zoltan) Zoltan: Dzięki... Powiedz im, żeby nas wypuścili, bo jak nie to... Moranica: Mam lepszy pomysł. (Moranica zastrzeliwuje Grażwida i Vladimira) Moranica: Nie prościej i szybciej? (Tymczasem na Ziemi, w trumnie Fretki. Dziewczyna ledwo oddycha. Nagle trumna zostaje otwarta przez strażaka. Fretka zostaje wyciągnięta przez dwóch innych strażaków) Strażak: Żyjesz? Fretka: Nie, umarłam! Strażak: O, słyszeliście? Zakopcie ją z powrotem. Fretka: Co?! Nie! Zostawcie mnie... (Tymczasem na oceanie, na platformie Marcusa. Chłopak stoi, a przed nim jest maszyna jego rozmiarów. Pharrell, Buford i Summer stoją przed przeciwnikiem) Buford: Puść Stephanie! Marcus: Nie. Nie puszczę wybranki mojego serca. Buford: To twoja dziewczyna?! (Stephanie kiwa głową na "nie") Marcus: Tak, ale nie traćmy czasu na zbędne konwersacje. (Marcus wciska przycisk, a z maszyny wystrzeliwuje zielony promień. Pharrell w ostatniej chwili skacze na bok, dzięki czemu unika spotkania z laserem. Summer szybko wyjmuje z kieszeni G-Phone'a, którego ustawia na drodze promienia. Laser odbija się i trafia w maszynę. Marcus szybko odbiega do tyłu, a maszyna wybucha) Summer: Całe szczęście, że miałam przy sobie G-Phone'a 9 Ultra. Buford: Marcus, możesz się poddać! Nie masz już jak się obronić... Marcus: Oj, i tu się mylisz... (Marcus wytwarza przed sobą chmurę energii, z której wystrzeliwują trzy pioruny, które powalają Buforda, Summer i Pharrell'a) Buford: Ty... ty masz bioniczne moce?! Marcus: Tak, mam. A nawet więcej niż Fineasz, Ferb i Jasmine razem wzięci... (Tymczasem na Księżycu. Moranica i Zoltan wchodzą do namiotu weselnego, jednak od razu podbiegają do nich uczniowie) Uczeń 1: Gdzie państwo tyle byli?! Zaraz ma się ceremonia zacząć! Uczeń 2: Musimy was ustawić, szybko! (Około kilometr dalej, w kopule. Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe stoją naprzeciwko uzbrojonych naukowców. Rodney strzela do przeciwników, jednak Fineasz wytwarza tarczę, która odbija wszystkie strzały) Fineasz: Plan jest taki - Pepe, ty idziesz rozwalić tę maszynę, natomiast ja z Ferbem zajmiemy się naukowcami. Ferb: Czas stop! (Czas zatrzymuje się, a wszyscy oprócz Ferba stają nieruchomo. Zielonowłosy podnosi Pepe, po czym przebiega z nim i stawia go tuż za plecami naukowców. Chłopak wraca na swoje miejsce) Ferb: Czas start! (Czas wznawia się. Pepe orientuje się, że został przemieszczony, więc niepopstrzeżenie wbiega do środka bazy B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. Rozgląda się, po czym biegnie po schodach na górę. Dobiega na najwyższe piętro. Wyjmuje z kieszeni kombinezonu laser, którym wydrąża dziurę w suficie, a następnie podskakuje wysoko i ląduje na dachu budynku. Podbiega do słupa i zaczyna się po nim wspinać, jednak nagle dostaje w głowę jakimś kijem. Ląduje na podłożu, po czym zauważa stojącego przed nim Dundersztyca z drewnianym kijem) Dundersztyc: Nie dam ci zniweczyć naszego planu! (Tymczasem na Ziemi, na oceanie. Pharrell stoi nad trójką wijących się z bólu Summer, Pharrell'a i Buforda) Marcus: To jest już wasz koniec. (Marcus wytwarza w rękach kule energii, jednak nagle dostaje w głowę promieniem jakiegoś blastera. Chłopak przewraca się, a Summer, Pharrell i Buford dostrzegają Baljeet'a z blasterem) Summer: Baljeeś! (Trójka bohaterów powoli wstaje i podchodzi do chłopaka) Baljeet: Ukradłem Zoltanowi drugi hiperodrzutowiec i trochę broni oraz zadzwoniłem po FBI. Niedługo tutaj będą. (Bohaterowie podnoszą leżące za Baljeet'em blastery. Marcus wstaje) Baljeet: Nie ruszaj się! Mamy broń! (Marcus robi krótki zamach ręką, a wszystkie blastery przeciwników wylatują z rąk i wpadają do morza) Marcus: Już nie macie. (Marcus wytwarza w rękach ogromną zielono-żółtą kulę. Pozostali bohaterowie łapią się za ręce) Marcus: Zanim to wasze FBI tutaj przybędzie, będziecie już martwi! (Z kuli wystrzeliwuje piorun, który poraża Pharrell'a. Mężczyzna upada na podłogę, a kula Marcusa zanika. Chłopak idzie w stronę Stephanie. Baljeet sprawdza Pharrell'owi oddech) Baljeet: Nie oddycha! Marcus: I ona też zaraz nie będzie! (Baljeet, Buford i Summer spoglądają w stronę Marcus'a, który trzyma nad Stephanie rękę, a w niej plazmogranat) Marcus: Poddajcie się albo zabiję ją na waszych oczach. (Przerażeni przeciwnicy wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Nagle przez platformę przebiega promień z maszyny B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. Platforma zostaje przepołowiona na pół. Na jednej połówce stoi Marcus ze związaną Stephanie, a na drugiej Baljeet, Buford i Summer. Na obu częściach wybucha pożar) Baljeet: Szybko, musimy wskoczyć do wody! Summer: Ale ja nie umiem pływać! (Baljeet rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu koła ratunkowego, jednak nic takiego nie znajduje) Baljeet: Eee... eee... wiem! (Baljeet wyjmuje z kieszeni kluczyki, które wyglądają jak samochodowe. Wciska guzik. Po chwili tuż obok nich zatrzymuje się w powietrzu hiperodrzutowiec. Drzwi pojazdu otwierają się) Baljeet: Do środka! (Summer wskakuje do środka, a za nim Baljeet. Buford wciąga tam ciało Pharrell'a, a po chwili sam wskakuje. Drzwi hiperodrzutowca zamykają się, a pojazd powoli odlatuje) Baljeet: Musimy znaleźć Stephanie, chyba że ten szaleniec ją zabił. (Hiperodrzutowiec podlatuje do drugiej połowy platformy, która również się pali, jednak nie ma na niej nikogo) Baljeet: Nie ma jej. Musiał ją zabić... (Baljeet i Summer spuszczają głowy. Nagle jednak dziewczyna unosi wzrok i entuzjastycznie wykrzykuje) Summer: Widzę ją! (Summer pokazuje palcem na pływającą po wodzie związaną Stephanie. Baljeet zniża hiperodrzutowiec do powierzchni wody i zatrzymuje pojazd. Jego drzwi otwierają się, a Buford łapie Stephanie i wciąga ją do środka) Baljeet: Ufff... możemy wracać do domu. (Hiperodrzutowiec wznosi się w powietrze, po czym z olbrzymią prędkością rusza w stronę Danville. Tymczasem na Księżycu. Heinz bije się z Pepe. Próbuje go zatłuc kijem, jednak dziobak robi cały czas uniki. W pewnym momencie zostaje powalony, a Heinz staje tuż przed nim) Dundersztyc: Nareszcie mogę przejąć władzę nad światem. A choć jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, to nie pozwolę ci odebrać mi takiej szansy! (Dundersztyc przygotowuje się do uderzenia i unosi kij do góry. Pepe nerwowo przełyka ślinę. Nagle ktoś wyrywa Heinz'owi kija. Mężczyzna odwraca się i od razu dostrzega Claire, która uderza go kijem w brzuch. Mężczyzna przewraca się, a dziewczyna, za którą stoi Izabela i Zack, rzuca kij. Kij wlatuje w pierścień, powodując wybuch maszyny. Ciepło słoneczne wraca na swoje miejsce, natomiast promień zanika) Dundersztyc: Ała... (Tymczasem pod kopułą. Ferb robi zamach ręką, a wszyscy naukowcy upadają na ziemię. Ferb, dzięki kinetyce molekularnej, wyrywa dwóm naukowcom blastery i łapie je. Jeden z nich daje bratu) Fineasz: A teraz stąd wynocha! (Przerażeni naukowcy wstają i uciekają) Ferb: Łatwo poszło... Fineasz: Dobra, rozwalmy ten budynek i chodźmy na to wesele. Muszę je nagrać. (Jakiś czas później. Goście powoli schodzą się pod łuk weselny, do którego wiedzie fioletowy dywan. Zoltan stoi pod łukiem weselnym. Po lewej stronie tego obiektu stoi Zack, a po drugiej - Ziemowit i Zbysława) Zoltan: Nie wierzę, że pojawiające się w mojej głowie od ponad pół roku koszmary za chwilę staną się prawdą... (Do grona widzów dołączają Fineasz z kamerą, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, smutna Summer i Stephanie. Nagle rozbrzmiewa "Marsz weselny". Zoltan przełyka nerwowo ślinę, a goście oglądają się do tyłu. Dostrzegają Moranicę w pięknej białej sukni ślubnej i założonym welonem. Kobieta trzyma w ręce bukiet białych kwiatów. Obok matki idzie Claire przebrana za kredkę) Claire: Nigdy w życiu jeszcze aż tak się nie dałam skompromitować. (Moranica potyka się i przewraca na dywan) Moranica: Szlag jasny! (Claire pomaga Moranice wstać, po czym obie ruszają w stronę łuku. Gdy do niego dochodzą, Claire staje obok Zack'a, natomiast Moranica staje tuż przed Zoltanem) Zoltan: Mam nadzieję, że do końca życia nie zdejmiesz tego welonu... Pastor: Zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby połączyć węzłem małżeńskim tę oto dwójkę. Zoltan (szeptem): Zabierzcie mnie stąd. Pastor: Zenobiuszu Grzymisławie Davenporcie, czy bierzesz tę oto Moranicę Uglyfoot za żonę? (Zoltan nerwowo przełyka ślinę) Zoltan: Ta... Tak, biorę. (Pastor przelatuje wzrokiem Moranicę od stóp do głów) Pastor: Ale jesteś pewien? Bo potem nie ma odwrotu. Zoltan: Niestety tak... Pastor: A czy ty, Moranico Uglyfoot, bierzesz tego oto Zenobiusza Grzymisława Davenporta za sług... męża, się znaczy. (Moranica patrzy to na gości, to na Zoltana) Moranica: Ja... ja... Pastor: A... jesteś Niemką? Więc teraz wiem, czemu jesteś taka paskud... bierzesz czy nie?! Moranica: Chciałabym coś powiedzieć. Zoltan (szeptem): Powiedz "nie". Moranica: Otóż zrozumiałam dzisiaj jedną ważną rzecz - że małżeństwo to nie jest byle co, jak to pokazują w tych programach "Ślub od pierwszego wejrzenia" przy których siedziałam niegdyś godzinami... Do małżeństwa dobieramy osobę, którą naprawdę kochamy i która nas naprawdę kocha. Bo miłość to szczęście płynące z obecności drugiej osoby. A co to za małżeństwo, w którym mąż nie kocha żony albo żona męża? No właśnie żadne... A gdy ludzie biorą ze sobą ślub tylko dla pieniędzy to już totalna głupota. To właśnie chciałam powiedzieć. Zoltan (podekscytowany): Czyli ślubu nie będzie? Moranica: Zwariowałeś?! (Zoltanowi uśmiech schodzi z twarzy) Moranica: Ja i tak popełniam miliony głupot, więc wiesz... A mówiłam to do czytelnika, by nie zrobił w przyszłości tego, co ja teraz. A odpowiadając na pytanie, czy biorę go za męża - no pewnie, że tak! Pastor: Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. (Zoltan zaczyna płakać) Pastor: Możecie się pocałować! (Moranica namiętnie całuje Zoltana) Moranica: Jestem szczęśliwa! Zoltan: Jestem bankrutem... (Moranica puszcza Zoltana) Moranica: No a teraz, singielki, łapcie bukiet! (Moranica odwraca się tyłem do gości. Dziewczyny podbiegają pod łuk weselny, a kobieta rzuca bukiet) Głos: Złapałam! (Moranica odwraca się i dostrzega stojącą pośród dziewczyn Claire z bukietem w ręce) Claire: Ferb, możesz już jechać po garnitur! Moranica: Hola, hola... masz zamiar wyjść za Werba?! Claire: Oj no mamo, proszę cię... Kocham go. Moranica: Dobra, mam dzisiaj świetny humor. Bierz se go! (Ucieszona Claire przytula się do zielonowłosego) Moranica (w myślach): Zrobię z życia mojego przyszłego zięcia taki koszmar... (Tymczasem na Ziemi. FBI przeszukuje części platformy, na których pożar został ugaszony) Agent: Dobra, nikogo tu nie ma. Możemy wracać. (Agenci wsiadają na swoje motorówki, po czym odpływają daleko. Jednak nagle na jednej z połówek platformy pojawia się Marcus) Marcus: Głupcy, nawet się nie domyślili, że mogę być niewidzialny. Ale muszę wymyślić zemstę... jeszcze pożałują, że ze mną zadarli. (Tymczasem na Księżycu, obok namiotu weselnego. Fineasz i Ferb rozmawiają z Pepe) Fineasz: Więc jesteś tajnym agentem? (Pepe kiwa głową na "tak") Ferb: Ale czemu nam nic nie powiedziałeś? (Pepe wyjmuje zza siebie broszurę i daje ją chłopcom. Fineasz i Ferb czytają ją) Fineasz: Aaaaa... i wszystko jasne! Gdyby wyszło na jaw, że wiemy o twoim sekrecie, straciłbyś nas! Teraz już wszystko jasne. Ciekawe, czy ktoś jeszcze wie o twoim sekrecie... Głos Stefy z namiotu: Fretka, ja zaraz wybuchnę, trzymam to w głowie od pięciu lat! Wasz dziobak jest tajnym agentem! Głos Fretki z namiotu: CO?! (Tymczasem w namiocie, przy stolikach. Summer siedzi i przygląda się szklance z sokiem brzoskwiniowym. Obok dziewczyny siada Baljeet) Baljeet: Hej, czemu jesteś taka smutna? Summer: Nie mam nastroju do zabawy. Baljeet: Hmmm... chodź ze mną. (Baljeet łapie Summer za rękę o odchodzi z nią od stołu. Podchodzą do Stephanie, która tańczy z Bufordem) Baljeet: Cześć, Steph. Stephanie: Co? Baljeet: Słuchaj, bo wiesz... prawdopodobnie gdyby nie Summer, utonęłabyś w tym oceanie. To ona cię zauważyła i uratowała ci życie. Sądzę, że to idealny moment, by się pogodzić. Stephanie: Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? Baljeet: Stephanie, nie siejmy niepotrzebnych konfilktów. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko i się wreszcie z nią pogódź. Stephanie: Żegnam, lamusy. Baljeet: Echh... Summer, chodźmy. (Baljeet i Summer wracają na swoje miejsca) Baljeet: Ale wiesz, jeśli to ci poprawi humor... Przez te trzy tygodnie bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Nie mogłem bez ciebie żyć i postanowiłem, że od następnego roku szkolnego... rzucę G-Tech i będę z tobą w szkole w Waszyngtonie. (Summer z uśmiechem spogląda na swojego chłopaka) Summer: Naprawdę? Baljeet: Tak. Kocham cię. (Summer przytula się do Baljeet'a. Obok nich przechodzi Moranica, która przygląda się parze) Moranica: Fuj, zaraz się zrzygam. (Moranica idzie dalej. Summer i Baljeet przestają się przytulać) Summer: Ale jedna myśl dalej mi nie daje spokoju. Skąd tyle zła na świecie? Tyle razy Brenda i Jasmine chciały zabić Fineasza i Ferba... a przecież Brenda to ich matka. Baljeet (w myślach): O właśnie, trzeba powiedzieć chłopakom, że ich tata zginął. Summer: Ludzie w dzisiejszych czasach coraz bardziej mają gdzieś sprawy moralne i zachowują się tak, jakby wszystko mogli, a zapominają o szacunku do drugiego człowieka. Ktoś musi to zmienić. (Chwila ciszy) Summer: Wiem. Baljeet, proszę, pomóż mi. Baljeet: Ale w czym? Summer: Chcę w przyszłości zostać prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. (Napisy końcowe) (Smutny Zoltan pije w rogu drinka. Podchodzi do niego Moranica) Moranica: Co ty tak tu sam stoisz?! To nasz ślub, trzeba się bawić jak terroryści 11 września 2001 roku. Zoltan: Ech... stoję tu tak, bo jesteśmy teraz małżeństwem. I z tego powodu mi smutno. Moranica: Nie doceniasz mnie. Zoltan: Co? Moranica: Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile dzięki mnie możesz zdobyć. Potrafię załatwić chyba wszystko! Dzięki mnie mógłbyś zostać na przykład... prezydentem! Zoltan: Prezydentem? Wow, to... to możliwe? Moranica: No a nie? Zastanów się nad tym... (Moranica odchodzi, a Zoltan zamyśla się) KONIEC Moranica: A na miesiąc miodowy polecimy na San Escobar. Piosenki * Inne informacje *Ze względu na dominowanie protestantyzmu w Stanach Zjednoczonych ślubu udzielał pastor